


The Lines We Cross

by astrivikia



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BBD is a shady government agency and Jeremy wants out, Black Badge is bad news, Clairvoyant and Empathic Jeremy specifically, Gen, Human Experimentation, Jeremy being in Season 1, Jeremy has powers, May add more tags as the fic goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: Jeremy was tired. He couldn’t stand to be angry anymore, it took too much energy. Because what exactly could he do? Nothing. There was nothing he could do. Black Badge owned him, maybe not legally, though he imagined they had to have legal custody of him.  He was 16. He couldn’t leave, he didn’t have anywhere to go.orJeremy has been under BBD's influence since he was 11.  And at this point he's willing to make some dangerous bargains to get out of the organization.





	The Lines We Cross

“We have to go now Jer.”  The young boy could feel the urgency in the air as his mother ushered him out the door.  He clung onto her hand.   
  
“Mama?”  There was a tremor in his voice.  “What’s happening? Why are you so scared?”   
  
Her smile was tight as she unlocked the car, helping him up into his seat and buckling him in.  Her fingers brushed over the beaded bracelets on his wrist.   
  
“It’s hard to explain honey.”  She cupped his face for a moment, before closing the door and going around the vehicle to get into the driver’s seat.  “But we’re different. You remember when I told you that?” The engine started up, vibrations travelling through the car.   
  
The boy nodded.  “We feel more, see more.”   
  
“Well, some people want that 'more'.  And they don’t care about how they get it.”   
  
-   
  
Everything happened too fast.  The screeching sound grated against his nerves, heart hammering as metal crunched and screamed, changing shape.  Light sparked. No, metal was sparking and the world was shifting. Something fell away out of his mind and horror filled every sense.  He didn’t know what was happening or why but it was all wrong. The metal was pinning him and the scent of motor oil was heavy.   
  
“Mom!  Mom I’m scared, what’s h-” pain shot through him as the eleven year old tried to wriggle out of where he was trapped.  He let out a whimper, choking on a pained sob. The world was flickering. Why was it flickering?   
  
-   
  
When he woke up everything was wrong.  It wasn’t pain, the drugs were doing their job, but he knew in that strange way that nothing was right anymore as his dark eyes scanned over the medical room.  Something was very very wrong, and it lit up his senses like a switchboard.   
  
-   
  
He'd been in this room for what felt like an eternity now, but with his overactive mind it could have been barely an hour.  He wasn't in a hospital, it was too quiet, too cold, and everything about the place felt wrong. His gaze shot up when the door on the far wall opened, a man in a suit coming in.   
  
“What happened to my mom?!”  Jeremy exclaimed without preamble, jolting forward in the bed.  The drip attached to him clattered. His face screwed up as he fought the scrabbling sense of wrongness.   
  
"Jeremy..."  The tone was balanced, placating.  It was fake, he couldn't feel the sympathy the person was pretending to have.   
  
“Where is she?"   
  
"You were in a car crash, do you rem-"   
  
"Just tell me!  Please, the crash, is she alright?” His vision was blurry from tears he hadn’t noticed forming.   
  
"I'm sorry; she didn't make it."  The man wasn’t sorry.   
  
-   
  
Black Badge.  That's what the place was.  They'd saved his life, taken him in now he had nowhere to go.  The phrasing, like they were helping him. So why did it feel so much like he was a prisoner?  The child looked around his room. Basic, uninviting, neutral colors, too sterile. His hands bunched in his blanket.  Everything seemed muted.   
  
-   
  
Jeremy was sprawled on his stomach, feet swinging in the air above him as he worked on the rubik's cube.  They'd given him more basic 3x3 ones, but when he'd completed them in under 5 minutes they'd given him more complex ones.  The man in the suit was the main person Jeremy had seen so far and he'd decided he didn't particularly like him.   
  
He talked quietly to himself as he played, filling the silence in the room.  "Y'know, I bet we're underground right now. They haven't let me outside and there are no windows.  That's not too good. Humans need sunlight. They're the adults, they should know these things." The colors spun under his fingers.  It wasn't hard. Patterns.   
  
-   
  
The man had led Jeremy into a larger room, machines on the far wall, a table in the middle.  He perched nervously on the offered seat.   
  
"Jeremy, you and I both know that you're a special kid.  You can sense things. Do you have any idea how many people you could help if you learned to control it better?"  Jeremy hands twitched in his lap, gaze flitting away from the man.   
  
"It's not really....  I mean, I don't think-"  His heart caught in his throat as the sense of wrong wrong wrong filled his mind.  "Mama always said what I sense is best used naturally. Helping people around me, people close to me?"   
  
"Your mother was a good woman Jeremy.  But, is it really right to keep your gift from people it could help?"  The kid felt a spark of indignant frustration rise in him.   
  
"I can't- I don't-"  He sucked in a breath.  "Look, I just feel what's wrong, where the wrong is.  I can't do anything about it!"   
  
"But we could, if you help us."  Jeremy didn't dare say that the wrong he felt was stronger in this place than he'd ever felt it.   
  
"I want to go back to my room."   
  
-   
  
Jeremy was lonely and bored.  He let his head dangle off the edge of his bed.  His teeth ground together. "Can't believe I miss school.  At least I had people to talk to. Even if not a lot of them listened much."  It wasn't that the kids had been mean or anything, but he hadn't made any fast friends either.   
  
The quiet in the room was getting under his skin.  "Is it really so much to ask for an mp3 player?" he muttered under his breath.  He'd spotted a camera in one corner, tucked neatly in the shadow between his dresser and his wall.  It glinted slightly, and he scowled at it.   
  
-   
  
“They’re the enemy Jeremy, they’re not human and they’re dangerous."  Jeremy stared at the folder of images in front of him. All kinds of monsters; it raised a burning curiosity in him.  He wanted to take the folder and run, pour over every facet of it.   
  
"You can help with what you can do, use those abilities to find them."  His gaze lingered over the photos. It felt like he was missing something.  The agent slid him one photo in particular, a description attached to the side.  He read over the information, desperate for the mental stimulation.   
  
"Can you help us Jeremy?” The kid looked up from the sheet, indecision eating his insides.  This wasn't bad right? This would be okay... He shut his eyes, focusing on what they’d told him about the being, trying to find him.  It was hard; what he knew wasn’t enough. 

 

When he’d used his powers as a kid it had been easy, but that was different. He didn’t have an emotional tether here, no inherent link with the person he was trying to reach out to.  He shook his head, looking back up.   
  
“This… being?  People will get hurt if I don’t help you?”  The pre-teen looked up at the Black Badge agent.  Should it be this hard? Or was it just an indication that he shouldn’t be trying in the first place.   
  
-   
  
They took him out of his room more frequently now; showed him monsters to look for.  Some of them appeared more human than others. He hadn't been able to track any successfully yet.  He could sense the impatience.   
  
-   
  
A knock on the door to his room, made Jeremy look up.  A pause hung as he waited for the person to just enter like they usually did, but when that didn't happen he ventured a hesitant, "Umm, come in?"   
  
Jeremy watched with curiosity as an older teen stepped into the room.  He seemed guarded, but Jeremy didn't get the same sense of wrong wrong wrong from him.  He was dressed in a similar way to Jeremy, a reserved smile on his face, even as Jeremy felt a vague sense of sadness from him.   
  
“I- hi, I'm Jeremy?” The twelve year old gave an awkward wave, drawing himself up into a sitting position.   
  
“Xavier,” the other boy offered, lips quirking up slightly.


End file.
